RUTH A POTTER
by CENIPUL AL PODER
Summary: Creyeron que había muerto tambien aquel 31 d Oct,pero 14 años depues ha vuelto, fue novia de Remus¿o de Sirius?¿o de los dos?,pero Ruth tiene una mision que cumplir,OJO CON ALGUNOS CAPS!


Una vieja casa era el cuartel, allí se reunía un grupo de luchadores contra Lord Voldemort, se hacían llamar: "La Orden del Fénix", aunque hoy en día eran conocidos como el "segundo grupo de La Orden" ya que era la segunda vez que se juntaban para luchar en contra de este despreciable ser.

El 31 de octubre de 1981 comenzaron lo que entre los magos dice, "los trece años de paz" gracias a un niño de poco más de un año, gracias a él y el sacrificio de sus padres Voldemort pudo ser sacado del juego por un tiempo... pero había regrasado y con él sus Mortífagos.

Por esa razón La Orden se había juntado otra vez, con algunos nuevos quizás llenando los huecos de los que ya no estaban, de los que habían caído en la primera guerra.

Una familia había sido trasladada allí, Los Weasley, una familia de magos que alguna vez gozaron de gran prestigio pero su amistad con muggles hizo que fueran cayendo en la sociedad hasta que repercutó en su economía siendo ahora no pobres, pero viviendo con lo justo.

Ellos era Arthur y Molly, los padres y sus siete hijos, Charlie, Bill, Persy, Fred, George, Ron y la pequeña Ginny, aunque en la casa solo vivían los padres y los cuatro últimos hijos.

También su dueño legítimo, Sirius Black.

Este era un caso especial en todos los sentidos, en su caracter, su condición y aspecto.

Su caracter era casi infantil por momentos, quizás tenía como dirían los muggles "el síndrome de Peter Pan", o sea que no quiere crecer, su condición; prófugo de la ley, había sido acusado injustamente de asesinato de un mago y trece muggles, por ello pasó su juventud en la prisión para magos, Azkaban, fueron doce años pero había escapado para poder contarle a su ahijado la verdad de lo sucedido la noche que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

Durante esos doce años se había creído que Sirius había vendido la información a Voldemort para poder matar al hijo de los Potter y así acabar con una profesía, pero esa noche no fue Harry quien murió, si no sus padres... no había sido Sirius quien delató a sus amigos, si no que Peter Pettigrew, otro amigo de la adolescencia, este se las arregló para culpara Sirius y pasar por muerto.

Por eso no podía salir de la casa, nadie debía saber que él se encontraba allí, no hasta que se supiese la verdad, que él era inocente y Peter pagara por lo que hizo.

Su aspecto, bueno... lo intentaba, pero tantos años en prisión habían marcado su cuerpo y Sirius estaba acotumbrado a ser un galán entre los galanes asi que intentaba dejar atrás ese aspecto de ex combicto pero le resultaba difícil.

Otro de los habitantes era Remus Lupin, gran amigo de Sirius, compañero de escuela y travesuras, un poco difícil de llevar ya que tenía la idea de que todos le tenían lástima o miedo debido a su licántropía, pero no era así, él era querido por como es, dulce, amable, respetuoso simpático, inteligente... vamos el "yerno perfecto", pero no podía o no quería verlo.

Y le costaba much tener una relación com Merlín manda con aquella chica extrabagante metamorfomaga que se derretía por sus ojos color miel y sonrisa tímida... N/A: y quien no!!

Como aun no era época de clases la casa tenía dos inquilinos más.

Ella era la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, dulce pero con caracter, fuerte, firme, decidida y leal como la que más.

El, Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", valiente, amigo de sus amigos, leal pero cn muchos fantasmas que cargar y con un destin que cumplir, cn muchas csas aun pr averiguar incluso de su prpia vida.

Recién a los trece años supo bien que ocurrió la noche que quedó huérfano, que tenía un padrino y algo así com un tío postizo.

Sirius y Remus era lo único que le quedaba de su vida anterior, cuando aún era un Potter, cuando aun pertenecía a una familia, cuando aun tenía familia.

Todos los días había reunines en la casa para dejar preparado las csas antes de que Harry regrese a Hogwarts, las calles y todo rincón del planeta ya no eran seguros ni para Harry ni para nadie con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos rondando por ahí.

Pero una noche... una noche el destino de muchos cambiaría... todo comenzó con una carta.

-Ya está todo en orden Dumbledore, ya están todos presentes podemos empezar- le dijo Minerva.

-Gracias. Por favor, un poco de atención, ¿ya?, gracias-.

-Aun no tenemos todos los profesores preparados para este año y pido un poco de colaboración de vuestra parte para encontrar al sustituto de Moody-

-¿Porqué dejaste der dar clases Moddy, creí que te gustaba ?- le preguntó Arthur.

-Es que los alumnos aun no me tomaron confianza no me ven bien, me temen por lo que pasó con ese desgraciado-

-Por eso y por que prefiero tenerlo de tiempo completo en La Orden en estos momentos explicó Dumbledore ¿algún candidato en mente?-

Todos devatían entre ellos.

Los presentes eran Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Moody, Dedalus, Elphias, Abelforth, Mundungus, Hestia, Kingsley, Severus y Emmeline.

La verdad es que no se decían por nadie, lo que no les gustaba a unos, le gustaba a otros y así viceversa, Dumbledore ya empezaba a cansarse pero una lechuza que picoteaba pr la ventana atrajo la atención de todos, llevaba un sobre que Albus reconoció enseguida.

La hizo entrar y Molly se la llevó con las otras lechuzas a descansar.

Todos estaban en silencio esperando que Dumbledore les dijese algo respecto a la carta, pdían ver la cara de sorpresa de él al leerla, pero nada, tan solo la miraba sin mediar palabra.

-Por favor Albus!!, di algo!!, ¿ocurre algo malo? -le gritó Minerva.

-¿Malo?... no... malo no, todo lo contrario mi querida Minerva, pero realmente esto me tomó por sorpresa, jamás pensé que esto podía llegar a ocurrir contestó este sin dejar de mirar el papel.-

-¿Es algo que no debemos saber nosotros?- preguntó Remus.

-No, es algo que sí deben saber... sobre todo ustedes dos- dijo mirando a Sirius y Remus.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- habló nuevamente Remus.

-Son tres, primero, como ya les dije no me esperaba esta noticia, segundo; me he vuelto a equivocar en una decisión y tercero... tercero es Harry-

-¿Harry?- dijo más de uno.

-¿Ocurre algo malo con él?-

-No, malo no... pero no sé como se tomará la noticia, me preocupa su reacción-

-Por favor Albus, déjate ya de tantos misterios y dinos qué ocurre!!- dijo Moody poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo,... han..-. dirijiéndose a Remus y Sirius- han encontrado a Ruth...-

Todos miraron hacia ellos, algunos asombrados por la noticia y otros por la cara de ellos, blancas como la leche, los ojos como platos y las bocas entreabiertas.

-Bueno... por fin... por fin podremos darle sepultura..-.dijo Sirius.

-Ese es el problema, no podremos hacerlo-

-¿Tan mal dejaron su cuerpo?- preguntó Moody.

-¡Por Merlín!!, ¡¡No vuelvas a decir eso!!- le gritó Remus levantándose.

-No, tampoco es eso, no sean tan melodramáticos... la razón es que ella...-

-¡¡ELLA QUE?!- dijo Remus desde un extremo de la habitación donde se habia refugiado impresionado por la noticia.

-Ella esta viva, la han encontrado con vida y la están trayendo hacia aquí-

Sirius y Remus se miraron aun más sorprendido si podía, esa noticia sí que era sorprendente,

¿Ruth viva?, no entraba en sus cabezas.

-¡Eso es cierto?, ¿Ruth está viva?- decía Sirius muy nervioso.

-Tranquilicesé Sirius, Remus, ¿algo qué decir?-

-No lo puedo creer-

-¿Quién es Ruth? preguntó Tonks.-

-Algunos la miraron, claro no todos sabían quien era ella.-

-Ruth señorita Tonks, más bien Ruth Potter, es la hermana de James Potter-... esas fueron las palabras de Dumbledore.


End file.
